


Comfort

by Alina0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Puppy Piles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0
Summary: Written for the FFXV Brotherly Love Week (non-sexual acts of intimacy between the bros)Day 1: Puppy Pile | I won't let anything happen to you.“It’s really hard to live without you. I can’t think of a day without you—any of you. You guys are the reason that I keep going every morning.”At the end of the day, Noctis only had his friends who would stand by his side. That little thing was his everything.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to hop in at 1 am. Yes it's that late here and I wasn't going to write this but... yeah, this kinda happened in 30 minutes. I apologize for any mistakes <3

Today was a special day. Noctis had three exams at school, and it was the very first time he would attend a council meeting after seventeen years. He had an exhausting day, especially after Gladio and Ignis decided to leave the Citadel and abandoned him all by himself. Luckily, he had Prompto by his side to cheer him up and hold his hands right before the meeting. He made Noctis laugh when he was all sweaty and panicking behind that door.

He was so glad to have somebody like Prompto.

It went better than he had expected. Noctis didn’t have to talk much. He merely sat next to his dad and copied his actions, agreeing on some points the councilmen made. They asked him some simple questions about the staff in the Citadel and glaives. Thankfully, he was able to answer all of them without stuttering. At the end of the day, Noctis knew that he made his father proud, which was enough for him to carry on.

Prompto though… Noctis would never forget all his efforts and kindness. He was there when nobody would help him, and when he was down. He was there every time Noctis needed him to be.

“They’re asleep.”

Noctis’ attention drew to the right side on the bed, where Gladio and Ignis were fast sleeping nearly in each other’s embrace.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a chuckle. Ignis shifted in his sleep and rolled to the side, now facing them. He almost looked like an entirely different person without his glasses. Not that Noctis was complaining, though. He jerked his head toward Prompto and asked, “They look cute, though, don’t they?”

“Uh-huh.” Prom threaded a hand through his hair to scratch his head, flashing a shit-eating grin as Gladio’s hands brushed against the advisor’s. “I wish I had my camera with me. My phone doesn’t have a good one.”

“Doesn’t matter. You can always use mine,” Noctis suggested.

“Thanks, Noct. Bet they’re gonna be so much when they see this one.”

“Can you two shut up and let us sleep?” came Gladio’s grumble from the other side. Prom stiffened up with a yelp.

“Hey there, big guy! Didn’t know you’re awake!” Prompto said with a chuckle, scratching the back of his neck as the shield huffed and hogged the blanket.

There was a pause as it seemed that the other two were attempting to drift off. Eventually, Gladio sat up with a grimace and leaned against the headboard, shooting them a glance. “Can’t sleep when you two are right above my head,” he said. “What do you want?”

Noctis crossed his arms against his chest and rolled his eyes. “It was my first time attending the council myself. Don’t you want to say anything to me?”

“Iggy does that every day. It’s not like you did anything special.”

“Yeah, I know. You don’t care. Nobody cares, so why am I even trying?” He blew out his cheeks and hung his head. _ Nobody cares. Don’t even tell them when you’re not important to them, _ he thought with a sigh of desperation.

His best friend outright groaned next to his ears. “Hey! Noooct!” Prompto whined. He elbowed him with a line etching between his brows. “Don’t say these things, idiot. I care for you. Isn’t that enough for you?”

_ Thank you for being here, _ Noctis wanted to say, but the words turned into a gasp as Ignis sat up as well and stared at them with exhausted eyes

Instead, he tried, “You’re always enough, Prom.”

“Is there a problem?” Ignis cut in, tone low due to being startled awake by them arguing. “Hello, Noctis and Prompto. How did your meeting go?”

Noct’s shoulders lifted into a half shrug. “Not bad. I didn’t have to talk too much, just listening. Dad said I did well.”

“Congratulations, Noct. I am so happy for you. You’re making all of us proud.”

“Thanks, Iggy,” he said with a sigh.  _ Wow. At least Ignis cared a little. Why do you have to be so stubborn and grumpy, Gladio? _ “We’ll go. You two are probably tired.”

There was a pause as they all stared at each other. Deep down, Noctis wanted them to disagree and not let him leave. Most of the time, when he was all tired and not in a good mood, Prompto would become his cuddle buddy without any objections or buts. But seeing Gladio and Ignis like that… Noct couldn’t help but want that as well.

He wasn’t the type that would speak up and express his true feelings and opinions, so he barely had a chance. Even Prompto was more confident than him in such situations. Noctis just wanted to be as bold as his friends so that he could achieve his wishes and needs.

Finally, Ignis broke the awkward silence, “No. Actually, you can stay. Is that okay, Gladio?”

“Yeah, fine by me,” Gladio replied. They both stood next to each other frozen and unable to believe what they just heard. The shield rolled his eyes, and mockingly asked, “What’re you waiting for? Get your asses over here before I change my mind.”

Prompto held up his hands, rejoicing as he walked to the bed and crawled his way between the other boys. “Aw yeah! Puppy pile! Here I come, big guy!” he sang happily. Noctis kept his head lowered, but he still laughed at his smaller friend’s enthusiastic reaction.

“You are adorable, Prompto. Noct? You are allowed to join us as well,” he heard Ignis say.

“Yeah.” Noctis looked up with a sheepish smile. He inched closer to them and settled right next to Prompto, now being sandwiched between his advisor and shield. He turned to Ignis and reached for his hands, holding them tightly. “You know, Iggy, it’s really hard to live without you. I can’t think of a day without you—any of you. You guys are the reason that I keep going every morning.”

“More like every afternoon,” Gladio added.

The room filled with laughter once more.

“Gladio, can you let me be emotional for the gods’ sake?” he said, expression deadpan. Prompto giggled next to his ears.

“You’re giving yourself too much credit. How many mornings have you seen in your life?”

“Ugh, you’re hopeless.” He squeezed his eyes shut and lazily wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist. Ignis held him from behind in return.

Prompto sighed happily. “Yeah, Noct. Big guy’s right ’bout that.” Frowning, Noctis drew in a sharp breath and growled, burying his face inside the pillow but refusing to let go of his best friend. “Aww, don’t get sad. Thank you for that, Noct.”

“Prompto is correct. I’m glad to hear that, Noctis. And I believe we are not going anywhere, am I right? As far as I know, you will have us by your side for years,” said Ignis.

Noctis turned. “That’s right. And I’m the Prince. I won’t let anything happen to you,” he reassured. He felt himself slowly drifting off, and he lazily mumbled, “As long as I’m alive, I’ll keep you safe.”

“You look endearing when you’re half-asleep, your Highness.”

“By the way, Gladio. I’m sorry for that,” Noct apologized instead.

“Don’t sweat it. Go to sleep. You had a difficult day.”

The last thing he heard was his best friend whispering, “Sweet dreams, Noct.” And putting a kiss upon his forehead.

It was the truth. He couldn’t live without these boys. They all had become so important and precious to him that he couldn’t bear being away from them for even a day. They would fight and argue, but if anything, it all made their bond stronger.

Noctis was afraid of losing them, though. He couldn’t imagine a day without Ignis cooking for them and giving him advice, his shield being all grumpy and mad because of some small things, and his best friend continually supporting him.

But for now, none of those worries mattered. The only important thing in this world was them in each other’s arms, and nothing else but love.


End file.
